I'm A Big Fan
by XxDeathNoteLove12xX
Summary: So it's my first fic. It's a MattxMisa and...they find love with each other randomly. Rated M for sexual-ness in up-coming chaps. lol, implied MattxMello, LightxMisa and LightxL. PS, I dont own Death Note! Its amazing, I wish I did.
1. I'm A Big Fan

It was a foggy November morning and Mail was watching Misa from the street through binoculars. He watched as she followed her morning routine and showered, dressed and applied dark make up. He couldn't believe how a beautiful woman like Amane could appear so pure and innocent. Despite being one of the most intelligent men in England, Mail knew how truly foolish that his lover, his best friend and his boss actually was. Surely knowing that Mail was bisexual would dawn on Mihael at some point. He had to know that hiring Mail to follow the beautiful model around would lead to something. But he hadn't even questioned the red head. Mail was taken from his thoughts and re-focused his attention on the blonde as she skipped out of the building and began down her street with the two men, Mogi and Aizawa behind her. He puffed his cigarette and started his cherry red Camaro SS and followed them.

"Misa, where are we going?" Aizawa asked. "I need to go shopping, Mochi!" Misa replied, happily. "Didn't we just go shopping two days ago?" Aizawa said as he opened a car door for her. "Yes, but we went for shoes. I need clothes to wear at bed time!" Misa grinned. "To Harajuku, please, Mogi" "Hmph." Mogi mumbled and started the car as Aizawa stepped in and buckled his seat belt. "You know, Misa, it would be much faster to take the Yamanote Line from Shibuya." Aizawa pointed out. "I know, Mochi, but I don't want to take a train. There are too many fans." Mogi looked from the rear-view mirror to see Misa who was re-applying lip stick.

Matt wasn't far behind when they pulled into Harajuka. Misa, Mogi, and Aizawa stepped out of the car. Misa skipped through the crowds of the teenagers, and stopped in front of a lingerie shop. Mogi and Aizawa stopped and starred nervously behind her. "I-I thought you needed pajamas, Misa." Aizawa stuttered. "I said I needed something to wear to bed, didn't I?" Misa said as she skipped in, happily. Matt trailed behind a few feet and walked through the crowds, casually. "Oh god… I can't believe I have to follow this chick into a freaking sex shop!" He complained quietly to himself. He walked in lifted his goggles to his head and silently searched the floor for the blonde girl. He finally found her by some underwear and quietly stepped behind her. Mogi glanced to his side to check out the person who had approached. He deemed them un-important and turned back. Matt tensed and relaxed. "Oh man they're onto me!" he thought. Matt stayed behind as Misa walked to a fitting room with a cute little "outfit" to try on. Mogi and Aizawa stayed back. "I don't want to be in here, Mogi. I want to wait outside. I'm sure she'll be fine." Mogi nodded before glancing back inside looking for the man who'd approached and saw him playing a video game on a handheld. He figured that the red head was waiting for a woman and held the door open for Aizawa and followed him out. The two stayed outside for only a few seconds before Matt had made his move toward the changing rooms. Mogi glanced back in and didn't see the man but didn't want to worry Aizawa so he brushed it off and face forward again. Matt was in the hallway to the small curtained cubicles and ducked swiftly to the ground to look for the model's high-heeled shoes. "Gotcha." He whispered as he stood back up. He put his foot under the curtain and Misa squealed. "Someone's in here!" she said in her high-pitched voice. "I know." He said and slid in without any more of a warning that making his company known. "Uh, pervert!" Misa screamed and grabbed her clothes to cover up the sexy underwear and matching brazier. "Don't make a scene, Amane." Matt said as he looked her in the eyes. Misa relaxed but stayed cautious. "Do I know you? You look familiar." Misa said quietly. "No. But listen, I know you. I'm a big fan of your work, but listen. I'm 18 so I am obviously not a pervert." Misa looked him up and down. "Well what do you want… an autograph or a picture or something?" Misa said shaking Matt's hands from her wrists. "I want..." Matt started and looked her up and down "you." He came closer and slowly sat her on the bench and leaned down to kiss her. He put his lips to hers and  
began gently kissing her. She kissed him back and pulled her fingers through his hair. Matt pulled his lips away and she breathed in loudly as he began gently biting and sucking her neck. "I-I don't even know you…" She whispered into his ear. "He looked at her and said "My name is Matt. That's all you need to know." He pressed their lips together again the two sat in the dressing room for minutes before Aizawa came through the hallway and began asking for her. "Misa, are you alright?"


	2. Rendezvous

Author's Note: I don't own Death Note. This is purely fan made. But I am a big fan of the anime and especially of Matt x Misa. (: Enjoy ^_^

Misa was startled and pushed Matt away. "I'm fine, Aizawa. I'm sorry I'm taking so long. Can you wait outside, please?" Misa said quickly. "Uh, sure. We'll be out there when you're ready." Aizawa walked away. When Misa was sure that Aizawa was gone, she whispered to Matt "I like you, Matt…But we can't be together. Not right now." Matt was startled to hear her talk so seriously and stood. "Fine. We will, though. Tonight. I need to see you again. Meet me… somewhere. Call me." Matt took her phone from the bench and programmed his number into it. He left the small curtained area and walked out.

Misa sighed as she took the lingerie off and put her regular clothes back on and carried the underwear to the counter and pulled her wallet out. "Together, it comes to $32.50." The cashier smiled and took the money, gave the change, receipt, and bag. "Have a nice day." She called out to her as she walked away. "You too, thank you." Misa replied as she stepped out. Mogi and Aizawa were suspicious as to why she was taking so long and why that red haired man came out of the fitting room shortly before she did. "Sorry I took so long! I had to touch up my make up!" Misa smiled and hoped that sounded convincing. "Uh, it's alright. Where to next, then, Misa?" Aizawa asked nicely. "Back home!" Misa smiled and skipped towards the car. Aizawa and Mogi followed, still suspicious.

Misa came into see L and Light, still handcuffed starring at surveillance tape after surveillance tape. "Light, darling!" Misa interrupted the short bursts of typing. "What is it, Misa? I'm working." Light said, still focused on the computer screen. Misa skipped over to Light and threw her arms around him and dangled her hands on his chest, playfully. Light finally took his eyes off the screen and pulled away from the desk on his chair. L's arm was pulled a little but he didn't budge. "Okay, Misa, you've got my attention. Now what is it?" She sat on Light's lap and Light got a slightly annoyed look on his face. "I bought something for you…" She whispered. Light peered into the bag that Misa had in her lap and he breathed in, deeply. "Okay, well, I'll see it tonight. Now please go back to your room so I can finish my work." He put his hand on Misa's back and she stood up and scurried away.

Misa threw the bag onto the couch and flopped onto her back, slamming the door on her way in. "Misa seemed quite upset that you weren't very interested in her." L said, observantly. "Yeah, well I'm not "in the mood" right now, and in addition to that, I'm also working right now, so…" Light trailed off, still not looking at L. "Alright, then." L said as he clicked to a video feed of Misa's room. He saw that she was reaching for her phone and picked up an ear piece to listen in to her call. "Matt," She said, "Where are we going to meet, tonight?" L perked up and listened closer. The other line spoke softly "Where ever you want, baby. As long as I get to see you." "How about a hotel? I can arrange a suite for us. I can tell my boyfriend that I'm meeting a friend of mine who is in town." L knew that Misa was cheating on Light but he also knew that Light wouldn't care, even if he knew. The detective saw this as an opportunity to move in on Light and decided not to tell him about his girlfriend's rendezvous with this "Matt" person. L took the ear piece out and changed the screen back to random surveillance tapes.

It was 11:00 PM and Light and L were still working. Light yawned as Misa skipped down the steps. "I'm about to leave, Light-kun!" Light looked at L and L nodded. "Okay, Misa. Have fun with your friend." L knew that she was definitely going to have fun. "I will! Oh and Light, sweetie, I might stay the night with her, okay?" "Alright… Make sure Mogi gets back, alright." Misa nodded as she skipped away. Misa flipped out her cell phone and dialed Matt. "They bought it. Have you checked in?" Misa said quietly as she and Mogi drove off.

As they arrived, Misa cheerfully made her way to the concierge's desk and made arrangements for Mogi to have a room. She made the payment and Mogi thanked her and asked if she'd be alright the rest of the night. "I'll be fine, Mogi! And I really want you to stop worrying and relax for a change!" Misa said as the two made their way to the fourth floor, on which they'd both be staying. "Room 421, this is me!" Misa sang happily. "My room is 424. It's just down the hall." Mogi said quietly. "Okay! Well good night, Mogi! Sweet dreams!" Misa stood on her tip-toes to reach Mogi's cheek and kissed it with a smile. Mogi blushed as he watched her disappear into her room.

Matt was nowhere to be seen in the room. Misa was nervous as she placed her bag gently on the ground. "Matt? Are you in here?" Misa said quietly. Matt slid out of the bathroom, swiftly, swept her off the ground and carried her to the bed, bridal style. Misa giggled as he dropped her onto the bed and straddled her. "I love the way you giggle." Matt said dropping his head down to Misa's neck. Misa moaned as Matt repeated what he'd done early and sucked her neck. "Matt… tell me who you really are. You're more…than a fan." Misa struggled to speak through her moans and deep breaths. "I've…" Matt started but remembered the consequences of revealing who he really was and why he knows her. "…Been following you…as a reporter for a magazine in England." Matt lied. "Oh." Misa said as she pondered the thought.

She deemed these things un-important and shook the thought away. "Matt…" She started, as she flipped positions and was on top of him. "take your pants off." She finished. Matt quickly un-buttoned his ripped-at-the-knees jeans and slid them off. He was wearing grey, blue, and black plaid boxers. Similar to the ones Light wears, Misa noted.

She began teasing Matt by rubbing his package from the outside of his boxers. Matt threw his head back and shut his eyes tight as she felt him up. Matt was soon hard and Misa slipped his boxers off and threw them in the corner with his jeans. She knelt down and took him in her mouth. Matt was surprised at the sudden change of pace but got adjusted. He then started pulling her head in harder and faster as she blew him. When Misa was finally ready, she pulled her skirt off revealing the panties of the lingerie she had bought when the two met in Harajuku earlier that day. "Matt..." Misa said gaining his attention. "Fuck me." Matt flipped her onto her back, once again and teased her before he fucked her. Misa moaned but managed to let out breath followed by the word "faster". Matt obeyed and moved in and out of her faster and faster before he pulled out just before he came on her stomach. The two were out of breath as Matt collapsed onto Misa and kissed her forehead gently and rolled onto his back next to her. The two fell asleep as they were but before they knew it, it was morning.


End file.
